A Visitor From the Shadows
by kakashi13hart
Summary: My first story about Sasuke and Sakura! I hope you all like it! Submit your reviews, follow, and favorite! :)
1. Memories From the Past

Sakura dragged herself into her bedroom, exhausted from her mission earlier that day, and threw herself onto her bed. It felt blissful setting her sore back on the bed; it was like lying on a cloud. Her head pounded in her skull, giving her a massive migraine. She hadn't been this tired after a mission before, so all she wanted to do was lay there on her soft bed for a while. Turning her head sluggishly, Sakura gazed out at the evening moon. It sent its natural light in through her window and onto her bedroom floor. The slight shadow of a picture frame caught the kunoichi's eye and she shifted to examine the photo. It was her picture of Squad 7 from three years ago. The Squad 7 before it was separated. The Squad 7 before Sasuke abandoned them.

Thinking back, Sakura remembered the day when the two of them were alone for the first time. It was the day when they were assigned to be on Squad 7 together. They were so close to sharing their first kiss, but Sasuke ran off before she had a chance to, meet his lips. Once Sasuke came back, he turned cold and relentless. She remembered the exact words he had said to her that day.

"Because, you're annoying."

Those three small but painful words echoed in Sakura's memory. Even after Sasuke had said that, she continuously pursued him in hopes that he would change his mind. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing had changed. He still refused her love, and when Sakura realized that he never even liked her, she knew it was never meant to be. She knew that Sasuke's only reason for living was to get revenge on his brother, Itachi, for destroying the entire Uchiha clan, but that didn't matter to her. Even after offering to help him get his revenge, those same words pierced through her ears.

"You haven't changed. You're still annoying."

At this point, Sakura couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She could feel them coming, but nothing she could do would stop them from falling. Feeling for a pillow, she pulled it to her chest and held it tight. The hot tears streamed down her cheeks like raindrops on a window and fell on her pink silk pillow.

"Sasuke…" she sobbed. "Why did you have to do this?"

Sakura began to feel a sudden warmth surge through her body. It was the familiar warmth of fury that she had experienced before.

"Sasuke…you bastard!" The now infuriated kunoichi shot up and threw her tear-stained pillow at the picture sitting underneath the window. The picture fell to the floor with a crack and shattered glass dispersed around it. The pillow soon followed it and landed on top of some of the glass. Trying to calm herself down, Sakura took deep breaths between angry sobs.

"Get a grip, Sakura," she told herself. "It's been three years. I don't understand why you're still hung up on this."

It was getting really late, and Sakura could feel it. The moon was already high in the sky and the streets were now dead silent. She sat on the edge of her bed and kicked off her shoes. Once her bare feet met the cold wood of the floor, she walked to the bathroom. The cherry-haired ninja turned her head back to the broken photo. Shards of glass rested on the faces of her former teammates and sensei, and there was a tear in the paper in between her and Sasuke. How coincidental. She had a good mind to just rip the picture up completely, but she decided against it. Sakura simply turned back toward the bathroom and left it there, glass and all.

After a relaxing shower, she emerged from the bathroom still wrapped up in a fuzzy white towel. Water dripped from the back of her legs and down to her ankles as she walked to her dresser. She selected a comfy pair of leopard-print pajamas and slid them on. The towel wrapped around her hair slid off her head, so she picked it back up to finish towel drying her soaked hair. Once it was damp, Sakura tossed the towel onto the floor and crawled into bed. Her duvet encased her cold body like a cocoon and warmed her up in an instant. The heat of her blanket was quite relaxing, and the warmer she got the more tired she became. Her eyes soon felt very heavy and she began to drift off. She was well aware the contents of her rage were still sprawled out on the floor but she didn't care, especially since she was already half asleep. Pulling her duvet cover up to her chin, Sakura closed her eyes and hoped not to have another dream about Sasuke.

"Sasuke, please! I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it! Please stay with me! I'll help you get your revenge if I have to! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I promise! So please don't walk away!"

Sakura felt like she was screaming at a ghost. No matter how hard she cried or how much she pleaded, Sasuke continued to walk away. His figure became smaller and smaller as she began to lose sight of him. Her throat was so dry she couldn't seem to voice her possible last words to the man she was in love with.

"Don't leave me!" she finally croaked. "If you go, I'll scream and-"

Suddenly, Sasuke was gone and Sakura could feel the presence of someone standing behind her. A gentle breeze blew threw her pink hair and the chill nipped at the back of her neck.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered. His warm breath against her ear sent chills down her spine. "Thank you for everything."

At these words, Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Her tears had stopped pouring down her cheeks and her mouth was bone dry. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if there was anything she could do. But suddenly, a sharp jab in her neck caused her vision to blur and her head to feel light. As she fell to the ground, he watched Sasuke fade away as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Sasuke, no!"

"Sakura's eyes shot open. She was no longer on the only road out of the village; she was back in her own bedroom. Letting out pants, she scanned the room to be sure that's where she was. Sure enough, she had had another dream about Sasuke. No, it was more of a nightmare.

Cold sweat ran down the back of her neck. She reached behind her and rubbed the sweat away. Just before she was about to lay back down, something caught her attention.

The picture. It was sitting on the window sill.

How could that be? There was glass all over the floor along with the pillow and the picture. How could it suddenly be gone?

Not only was that different, but her bedroom window was wide open, letting the summer breeze blow into the room. Someone had broken into her home.

Sakura reached under her bed and pulled out her weapon pouch. She rifled through it and took one of her Kunai out from the inside. Whatever the intruder was doing in her house, she wasn't going to let him get away. Crawling out from underneath her covers, she tiptoed toward the door ever so quietly. Her fingers began to shiver as she slowly reached for the handle.

"Hello, Sakura."

The frightened girl spun around quickly toward the mysterious voice. She didn't want to believe it, but that voice, that low and smooth voice, sounded so familiar to her. In the shadows, she could almost make out the figure seated on the edge of her bed. A sword, a snake-like sash, jet black hair. No, it couldn't be. It was impossible. Sakura lowered her Kunai slightly, her hands still shaking. In the darkness, she stared intently at the figure and croaked out the most impossible reaction that she'd ever think of giving.

"…Sasuke?"

***To be continued in Chapter 2***


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha's cold black eyes stared intently back at Sakura. It was the same piercing look that he's given her before, and she remembered it well. The same shadowy effect of his gaze showered over her like fog after a rainy morning. Her body suddenly ran as cold as ice.

"Long time no see, huh, Sakura?"

"What…What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura replied distantly.

Sasuke stood up from the bed. "What? I can't come back to visit my old teammate?"

Sakura knew better than to believe his lies. He had abandoned the village and her team, but worst of all, he abandoned her. For whatever reason that Sasuke was standing before her, it surely wasn't because he missed her. It couldn't have been.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned. "Why would you want to come back here? What happened to getting your revenge?"

He didn't answer. He merely lowered his head and shook it lightly. When he looked back up at her, he had a sly grin on his face. In the darkness Sakura could hear his footsteps gradually getting louder has he walked toward her.

"Stay back!" she shouted, raising her Kunai to her chest. "Don't come any closer!"

As Sasuke came closer and closer to her, Sakura took a few steps back, hoping to evade his movements. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of her blade, ready to defend herself with everything she had. But why even bother? Sasuke was obviously superior in strength, and she couldn't bear even touching him with the tip of her Kunai. She only had the strength to destroy him in her thoughts; she didn't even expect to ever see him again.

"Come on, Sakura. Didn't you miss me at all?"

By then he was standing right in front of her. She hesitated, slowly drawing her Kunai up to his neck. Her hand shook uncontrollably the closer it got to Sasuke's skin, so she grasped her wrist in hopes of stopping the shaking. But it was no good. Fear clouded her mind and she broke out into a cold sweat.

"You aren't going to kill me…" Sasuke leaned forward slowly. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her shivering skin he was that close. This was her chance. The blade was already at Sasuke's throat, and in one fluid motion she could easily slit it open. But suddenly she froze. Her hands immediately stopped shaking and her eyes grew wide. Too shocked to protest, she stood stiff as Sasuke's soft lips lightly grazed her skin from her jawbone down the side of her neck and kiss it gently. "…Are you, Sakura?"

What was happening? She never would even dreamed that this would happen; not in a million years. But here he was. Sakura could hardly understand where all of this had suddenly come from. All of these…strange feelings. Without even knowing it, Sakura was lowering her blade from the Uchiha's neck.

"Atta girl," he whispered with a smirk. Taking the Kunai from her hand, Sasuke set it down onto the dresser. Her hands felt ice cold to the touch, so he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I don't understand," Sakura said sadly. "Why did you come back?"

"Why do you think? I wanted to see you." Unable to reply, Sakura stood still while Sasuke's hands brushed up the sides of her arms and onto her tense shoulders. His touch was light and cold, making Sakura shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked her. She nodded slightly. Loosened his belt, Sakura watched his shirt slide down his shoulders, revealing his bare torso. From what she could see, he had chiseled six-pack abs and well-rounded arm muscles. He was altogether captivating: his gripping black eyes, perfect figure, and smooth skin, which was defined by the light of the moon. Sasuke removed his shirt completely and wrapped it around the kunoichi's trembling shoulders. She gratefully accepted it.

"Better?" Sakura nodded again.

Sasuke smiled in reply. Again, she could feel his hands on her, but they moved down to her hips this time. He pulled her close to him so the lower halves of their bodies touched. A certain sensation swirled in her stomach as Sasuke's lips met hers and his arms slowly continued to wrap around her waist. Sakura wasn't sure how to feel about Sasuke's sudden change of heart, but she thought about taking advantage of this moment for her own benefit. He could have truly changed for all she knew. Besides, his lips _were_ very soft. Their lips moved together slowly but passionately, the heat of the moment escalating quickly. One of his gentle hands rested on Sakura's blushing cheek and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in response. Of all the people she'd met in her life, she never would have expected her first kiss to be stolen away by someone as coldhearted as Sasuke. But she wasn't going to argue with it now, for she could feel Sasuke's tongue trying to make its way into her mouth. She parted her lips a little, allowing his tongue to make its way in. Their grips tightened around each other as the kiss became more and more fervent. Every negative thought in Sakura's mind was now gone, fading away like the ending scene of a movie. Surprisingly, she couldn't have asked for a better moment.

But Sasuke suddenly stopped. What? Why had he stopped? Sakura didn't understand, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" she asked him with a disappointed look. It was still difficult to see, but Sakura could sense his wandering eyes scan her body in the darkness. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel: embarrassed or relieved. Mixed feelings spun in her mind.

"Sakura," he began. "Do you still love me?"

Her heart stopped. She didn't know how to respond to this. After everything he had said or done to her, it was clear that he never loved her. But now he was asking if she loved him? What was he expecting her to say? "Yes Sasuke! I've loved you forever and always!" Yeah, not likely.

"Oh Sasuke," she sighed. "Do you know how long I've waited for you? How much I wanted you to love me? Why this sudden change of heart? Please, Sasuke. For once, just this once, can you answer me? I don't understand any of it."

"Do you _need_ to understand?" he snapped. "Why do you have to always pry your way into my business? Can't you just accept things for what they are and not try and stick your nose in things that don't concern you?"

Sakura couldn't speak, but she completely understood what Sasuke had said. She had to admit, that was one of the most common things she did to Sasuke, which was probably why he hated her so much in the past. Sasuke had always been the type of person who kept to himself, so she should have known to just leave him to his own thoughts instead of trying to get him to talk to her.

"I…I'm sorry," she stammered. "All those times that I tried to get you to talk to me, I was just trying and help. You were always all by yourself, always alone. Do you remember what you told me the day we were assigned to our three-man squads? And again right before you left the village? You told me that solitude is a painful thing, so I just thought that…" Sakura could feel a large lump in her throat and tears forming in her eyes. "…I just thought that maybe you would want someone to talk to. Someone who could help you when you needed it."

Sasuke didn't say a word. All he did was stand in front of the window as still as a statue. The lump in Sakura's throat grew larger and larger as he continued to stand silently, not even giving her the time of day. But the silence suddenly broke.

"I'll ask you again," he said with his back still to her, "do you still love me?"

Sakura didn't answer. She didn't know how to. On one end, she didn't want to say anything, but on the other she wanted to tell him to stay. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Her throat felt as dry as a desert, but she tried her best to voice her reply.

"I…I…" she screeched. For Sakura, it seemed like it wasn't enough, for Sasuke began to climb out the window. As his body passed through the light of the moon, all Sakura could do was again admire his shirtless torso. The room suddenly grew cold as he threw open her bedroom window. Before he could go through the window, Sakura finally found the right words.

"Sasuke! Don't leave me!" Running as fast as her feet could take her, she collided with the Uchiha and she embraced him tightly. Tears streamed down her face and fell onto his bare shoulders. "Please, Sasuke. Stay with me. I love you, Sasuke."

Normally Sasuke would have brushed her aside, but he let the cherry-haired girl cry in his arms.

"I knew you hadn't given up on me, Sakura," he whispered to her. "But if you really love me…you'll prove it to me.

***To be continued in chapter 3***


End file.
